


One Night

by SPNxPhantasy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Derogatory Language, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Homophobic Language, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild S&M, Phanfiction, Rating: M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNxPhantasy/pseuds/SPNxPhantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil share a night of drunken sex which leads to Dan's inability to come to terms with his sexual orientation. This causes him to lash out at Phil, leaving things uncomfortable to their work and home life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on this lovely video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xbxiqClW_bQ made by sumirai.  
> It inspired me to make this movie trailer into a full story, and this being my first fanfic I hope I do it enough justice for you guys! Rated M for chapters to come. Some chapters may also come with a song since I was listening to music while writing this. They will fit into the story, but are not needed to understand the story, they are just extra for you to enjoy!

I think this is the way to Phil’s new flat… Shit. _Phil’s new flat._ I still can't believe he moved out. It just seems too surreal, but then again the past few weeks have been surreal. Barely speaking and orbiting around each other like planets. Drawn together by some inexplicable force, but unable to connect or interact properly. And when we did speak... *shudder* _Because of me. I did that to us. We used to be best friends sharing a flat and telling each other everything, but now, we haven't even spoken in nearly a week! Unless you count the note..._ Fuck, I can’t think of that right now! I have to see Phil and I can't have these thoughts battling in my head or I'm going to talk myself out of this... is this even the right street? Damn it I think I'm lost.

But I can't do that. I have to tell him how sorry I am. I have to fix this, and he needs to know--*crash!*

A car slams into me as I'm crossing the street, my head colliding with the windshield and breaking it. I hear someone screaming and the squealing of tires in the briefest of moments as my body is suspended in motion on top of the hood of the car. Glass flies everywhere as I'm thrown sideways, hitting the ground hard. I'm vaguely aware of lying on the cold pavement...my thoughts swirling through my mind and trying to grasp onto something, anything, specific. There are people running toward me, crowding over me, but I don't see their faces with my slowly fading and blurred vision. I'm aware they are trying to talk to me, most seem to even be yelling, but I can't understand them. I try to tell them so, but words won't form. It just comes out as a gurgle. My vision settles on one face. Phil's. _Did I actually get hit right out front of his building? Did he see it happen? The irony of this is just..._ No. The face is too solid to be real. This face is that of the last time I saw him. Angry and tear stained and _... broken._ Not sad or concerned for my well-being. My face is wet with tears now, and something thicker... stickier.

Phil...please forgive me. I’m so sorry.... *Dan's heart stops.*

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too sad of a beginning lol but I wanted to stay true to the formatting of the original video.  
> I also made it a short chapter considering the fact that it's kinda more of a preface to the actual story than a first chapter.


End file.
